Survive on the Island of no Return
by whatever i can think
Summary: What? Naruto char. are in an island for a survival contest! And romance is happening! Romance in Day Two of the Contest. Mostly love triangles.
1. Prologue

**whatevericanthink: This is my very first fanfic so please don't be mean. I would expect reviews after the first chapter because this is just a prologue. I hope you will like it.**

**Summary: In this fic, a survivial contest will be hels. 36 particular contestants will be stranded in an island. What happens if these contestants are the characters from Naruto? What will happen if Konoha nins, three Suna nins and missing-nins are packed together in this contest? Uh-oh. Well, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto. Just the damn island.**

* * *

**_Prologue:_**  
**To the Island**

**_In a mansion deep within the forests:  
_Man 1**: What do we do now? The island is ready.  
**Man 2**: Perhaps we should send the invitation now.  
**Man 3**: I have listed the names of people we will invite. Surely they would not decline the prize of 10 billion yen in this survivial contest.  
**Man 2**: Son do we send the invitations?  
**Man 1**: I say we shall.  
**Man 3**: I shall order my men to deliver the invitations and all we have to do is wait.  
**Man 2**: So I conclude thi meeting adjourned.

(A/N: Let's just assume that the invitations have been sent asking the invited to go to a certain pier outside Konoha border if they accept. Lat us also assume that all 36 accepted the offer. Okay? I don't want to make this longer you see so while reading this, the invitations have been accepted and they are now waiting at the pier for the ship that will take them to the island. XD)

**Contestants:  
**(name-age-from-rank)  
1. **Uzumaki Naruto**-13-Konoha-Genin  
2.** Haruno Sakura**-13-Konoha-Genin  
3. **Uchiha Sasuke**-14-Konoha-Genin  
4. **Hatake Kakashi**-27-Konoha-Jounin  
5. **Inuzuka Kiba**-13-Konoha-Genin  
6. **Hyuuga Hinata**-13-Konoha-Genin  
7.**Aburame Shino**-14-Konoha-Genin  
8. **Yuhi Kurenai**-27-Konoha-Jounin  
9. **Akamichi Chouji**-13-Konoha-Genin  
10. **Yamanaka Ino**-13-Konoha-Genin  
11. **Nara Shikamaru**-13-Konoha-Chunin  
12.** Sarutobi Asuma**-27-Konoha-Jounin  
13. **Rock Lee**-14-Konoha-Genin  
14. **Tenten**-14-Konoha-Genin  
15. **Hyuuga Neji**-14-Konoha-Genin  
16. **Maito Gai**-27-Konoha-Jounin  
17. **Shiranui Genma**-27-Konoha-Jounin  
18. **Mitarashi Anko**-27-Konoha-Jounin  
19. **Shizune**-19-Konoha-Jounin  
20. **Tsunade**-50-Konoha-Hokage/Sannin  
21. **Jiraiya**-50-Konoha-Sannin  
22. **Orochimaru**-50-Konoha/Oto-Sannin  
23. **Yakushi Kabuto**-19-Oto-n/a  
24. **Kaguya** **Kimimaro**-18-Oto-n/a  
25. **Sakon**-14-Oto-n/a  
26. **Ukon**-14-Oto-n/a  
27. **Kidomaru**-14-Oto-n/a  
28. **Jirobo**-14-Oto-n/a  
29. **Tayuya**-14-Oto-n/a  
30.** Sabaku no Gaara**-13-Suna-Kazekage  
31. **Sabaku no Kankuro**-14-Suna-Jounin  
32. **Sabaku no Temari**-15-Suna-Jounin  
33. **Uchiha Itachi**-19-Konoha-nukennin  
34. **Hoshigake Kisame**-31-Kirigakure-nukennin  
35. **Deidara**-27-Iwagakure-nukennin  
36. **Akasuna no Sasori**-27-Suna-nukennin

* * *

In the docks... 

All of the Konoha ninja contestants are already there (except Jiraiya and Itachi) waiting for the rest.  
**Tenten**: I still can't believe all of us are invited to this freakin' contest-thingy.  
**Chouji**: I couldn't agree more. (takes in a mouthful of potato chips)  
**Sakura**: But why would all of us be invited?  
**Anko**: Maybe this is just a prank.  
**Sasuke**: Is this a prank of yours, dobe?  
**Naruto**(yelling): Of course not! Why would I prank all of you huh?  
**Kakashi**: He was just asking. (still reading the 12th volume of Icha Icha Paradise)  
**Genma**: How did I get in this mess? (slaps his forehead)  
**Hinata**(shyly): It can't be that much of a trouble, Genma-san. (A/N: in this fic, Hinata doesn't stutter)  
**Shikamaru**: How troublesome.  
**Ino**: You can say that again.  
**Neji**: Where are the other contestants anyway?  
**Shizune**: Probably on their way. (holding Tonton in her arms)  
**Tsunade**(looking at a huge approaching figure): Is that a giant frog?  
**Asuma**(lookin at the same figure): Oh no! That must mean...! (the figure hopped and landed in front of them. It was a giant frog with a man on top. The frog became a poof of smoke and the man landed on the cemented ground)  
**Tsunade**(yelling): Jiraiya? You're in this too?  
**Jiraiya**: Tsunade?  
**Naruto**(yelling): Hey you, perverted Sannin!  
**Kurenai**: Don't call him that, Naruto.  
**Shino**(sarcastically): Oh boy.  
**Kiba**: This will be a blast, right, Akamaru?  
**Akamaru**(on Kiba's head): Arf! Grrrrr! Arf! (you bet it will)  
**Harsh voice**: Well, well, look who's here?  
**Jiraiya and Tsunade**: Orochimaru?  
**Orochimaru**(laughing): I did not expect all of you to be invited. My minions are contestants as well, you see.  
**Sasuke**(yelling): Remove you cursed seal on me at once!  
**Orochimaru**: No way.  
**Lee**: What a weird guy. Being covered with flour and purple make-up on his ayas.  
**Orochimaru**(yelling): This white thing you see is my color, pathetic boy!  
**Gai**: What did you call Lee! The power of youth shall destroy you, evil Sannin!  
**Familiar voice**: Oh man!  
**Sakura**: Temari! (everyone turns to see three people)  
**Gaara**: Damn it...  
**Kankuro**: Hmmm... ninjas of Oto and Konoha. Stupid contest.  
**Temari**: Uh-huh.  
**Neji**: Just great...  
**Shino**: ...  
**Cold voice**: Are we interrupting? (everyone turns their head to see four men wearing cloaks with red clouds in it)  
**The Sannins**: AKATSUKI!  
**Sasuke**: Itachi! (does some seals and was about to charge with a Chidore but was held back by Kakashi)  
**Kakashi**: Calm down.  
**Sasuke**: How can I calm down when he is here!  
**Naruto**: Just calm down, Sasuke-teme!  
**Sasuke**: Shut up, dobe!  
**Sasori**: So this is your brother, ne, Itachi-san?  
**Deidara**: Somehow I've pictured him bigger.  
**Kisame**: That's what you thought, Deidara-san?  
**Deidara**: Uh-huh.  
**Tsunade**: Missing-nins! As the Hokage of Konoha, I will arrest all of you!  
**Orochimaru**: Do you really think you can arrest me and Akatsuki in one afternoon? You're kidding me!  
**Jiraiya**: Even I have to agree, Tsunade.  
**Tsunade**: You're in his side now, Jiraiya?  
**Jiraiya**: No! What I mean is...  
**Shikamaru**: How troublesome.  
**Kakashi**: Don't interrupt, Shikamaru. Old Sannins are talking.  
**The Sannins**: OLD! (the Akatsuki smirked) (Kakashi was still holding back Kakashi)  
**Sasuke**: Let me go!  
**Kakashi**: Not in a million years.  
**Itachi**: Even if you escape from that grasp, brother, you're no match for me.  
**Sakon**: This will be a looooooong contest.  
**Tayuya**: Agreed.  
**Kabuto**: Now where is that ship?  
**Kimimaro**: No idea, Kabuto-sama.  
**Ukon**: I can't believe all of us are here and no fight has occured.  
**Jirobo**: You're right, Ukon-san.  
**Kidomaru**: Uh-huh.  
**Naruto**: (sigh) Old people...  
**Jiraiya**: WHO'RE YOU CALLING OLD?  
**Naruto**: YOU ARE, YOU PERVERTED SANNIN!  
**Sakura**: Clam down, Naruto.  
**Hinata**: Yes, Naruto-kun. Calm down. Violence will gwt to nowhere.  
**Neji and Shino**: ...  
**Chouji**: Yeah, Naruto. You'd rather eat chips! (everyone, I mean EVERYONE sweatdropped)  
**Ino**(hitting Chouji on the top of his head): Is chips all you can think of?  
**Chouji**(rubbing his head): Of course not. There's also barbecue, hotdogs, po...  
**Kankuro**: None of us would want to hear the rest of it.  
**Tsunade**: Is that the ship? (everyone look s to an approaching huge ship)  
**Orochimaru**: Is that the ship that's going to take us to the island?  
**Kabuto**: Probably.  
**Sakon**: Too huge.  
**Jirobo**: Agreed.  
The boat stopped. A door opened on the dide of the boat and a board (metal) reached out from the boat to the cemented ground. On the door appeared a man.  
**Gumu**(the man): My name is Gumu and I would like to thank you all for accepting our offer.  
**Orochimaru**: No problem. With the prize, I can easily build an army good enough to take over Konoha!  
**Tsunade**: In your dreams, Orochimaru!  
**Gumu**(sweatdrops): Okay then. Come inside.

The contestants went inside the boat (Kakashi already released Sasuke only not to attack Itachi) and went to their rooms for the trip. They were told by Gumu that they will arrive in one hour. All of them stayed in their rooms not going out to avoid violence.

Once they arrived, Gumu escorted them to the island. They stared at it in awe. The island was beautiful, refreshing and perfect!  
**Gumu**: Okay! In this contest, killing is not allowed.  
**Sasuke**(staring at Itachi): Damn!  
**Gumu**: There are 18 shacks in the middle of the island. Please follow me.  
They went to the middle of the island. They saw 18 huge shacks that form a circular pattern. The center of the circle is huge itself and has nice-trimmed grass. They went to the middle of the shacks and Gumu took out a box.  
**Gumu**: There are 36 strips of papers in this box. There are 18 pairs of numbers which are the same. The two who pick out the same number will be shackmates (made up that word) and will stay in the shack their number responds to (the shacks have numbers).  
**Orochimaru**: Why is killing not allowed?  
**Gumu**: BECAUSE IT IS NOT ALLOWED!  
**Sakura**(whispering to Hinata): He must have been drinking lots of coffee.  
**Hinata**: He must have been.  
They took out their numbers. Here's the order of the shackmates:

1. **Naruto-Tsunade**  
2. **Shino-Ino  
**3. **Sasuke-Sakon  
**4. **Kabuto-Shizune**  
5. **Genma-Asuma**  
6. **Lee-Kimimaro**  
7. **Kankuro-Itachi**  
8. **Kakashi-Gai  
**9. **Kurenai-Tayuya**  
10. **Kisame-Chouji**  
11. **Sakura-Tenten**  
12. **Anko-Ukon**  
13. **Jirobo-Deidara  
**14. **Orochimaru-Hinata**  
15. **Kiba-Sasori  
**16. **Gaara-Kidomaru  
**17. **Temari-Shikamaru  
**18. **Jiraiya-Neji**

Gumu: That is you permanent oder. If in any case, your shackmate gets eliminated, too bad. You will be alone in your shack. Got that?  
**Temari**: Why am I the shackmate of Shikamaru? Of all the people!  
**Shikamaru**: Troublesome woman.  
**Hinata**(gulps): My shackmate is Orochimaru, the evil Sannin.  
**Orochimaru**: You can be a use to me, Hyuuga girl!  
**Naruto**: Oh no! I'm stuck with an old hag!  
**Tsunade**: Take back what you said!  
**Jiraiya**: Oh man! I'm not with a beautiful girl!  
**Neji**: Get used to it then.  
**Ino**: Damn! Why do I get to be with bug-boy?  
**Shino**: Sucks to be you then.  
**Kiba**: So my partner's a criminal puppetteer. Oh boy.  
**Sasori**: If you would want, doggie, I can turn you into a puppet.  
**Anko**: I'm with a guy who used to sleep all the time in his brother's back!  
**Ukon**: I can sleep in your back then!  
**Jirobo**: Not bad for me.  
**Deidara**: Uh-huh.  
**Kisame**: I'm with fat boy.  
**Chouji**: Take that back, you shark-faced mongrel!  
**Shizune**: Damn it! I'm with an evil medic-nin.  
**Kabuto**: This will be a loooooooooong contest.  
**Kakashi**: (not looking up from his book) Whatever.  
**Gai**: AT LAST I CAN HAVE THE CHANCE OF BEATING KAKASHI!  
**Kankuro**: So I'm with Uchiha's brother.  
**Itachi**: You better not be noisy, boy.  
**Gaara**: I don't care who my partner is.  
**Kidomaru**: Of all people, why the Kazekage?  
**Sakura**: It's no matter to me. Tenten's a good friend of mine.  
**Tenten**: We sure are lucky, Sakura.  
**Sasuke**: I'm with white-haired parasite then.  
**Sakon**: At least I'm not a weakling like my shackmate there.  
**Lee**: I'm with a dumb man who uses bones.  
**Kimimaro**: I'm with a weak someone who doesn't know any ninjutsu or genjutsu.  
**Genma**: No problem for me.  
**Asuma**: Not bad.  
**Kurenai**: I know we're enemies but can you teach me the flute?  
**Tayuya**: Sure no problem. We're only enemies in the battlefield.  
**Gumu**(sweatdrops): Okay then. Go to your room and start unpacking. Tomorrow, the first challenge and elimination begins!  
**All**: Elimination already!  
**Gumu**: Yes! No go to your shacks!

They all went to their shacks. They're not shacks at all. They were bigger than an ordinary shack. Each has 2 closets for the two shackmates and two bathrooms each.

Let's just assume that they already unpacked and went to sleep. Then they wake up the next morning and for the beginning of the first challenge.

**TBC  
**

* * *

**WICT: I know some people are not themselves but in the next chapter they will be.**


	2. Day 1

**WICT: This is Day one of Survival Island. I hope you like it because I planned this thing.  
Orochimaru: This better be good.  
Jiraiya: Yes, it should be.  
WICT: The two have spoken, Tsunade so you do the disclaimer.  
Tsunade: Fine. WIC****T does not own Naruto. Just Gumu and the damn island.  
WICT: Good girl.**

* * *

**Day One  
Fight til' Knockout or Surrender**

They woke up and went to the common grounds (it's what I call the middle of the skacks since the shacks form a circular pattern). There were no food to eat so that means they have to look for fruits in the forest. Until...  
**Gumu**(on PA): Attention, people. If you want food, there are two options you can have. Go to the forest and pick up fruits and berries or you can get food from the second floor of your shacks.  
**Naruto**: What? It has a second floor!  
**Gumu**: Yes. Didn't you know?  
**Lee**: Actually no.  
**Gumu**: Then look. After breakfast is the challenge, then voting out, then the departure of the eliminated. Got that?  
**Jiraiya**: Fine. Whatever. Hey, Kakashi, I'm already thinking about wriiting Icha Icha Paradise no. 13.  
**Kakashi**(excitedly): Really? Oh I can't wait!  
**Kisame**: Perverts. Are you hungry, Deidara-san?  
**Deidara**: Not really. I'm not the breakfast type of person.  
**Naruto**(after getting 10 cupus of ramen from his bag): Yum! Ramen!  
**Sasuke**: The dobe is embarassing himself.  
**Naruto**: WHAT DID YOU SAY? HUH, BASTARD!  
**Sasuke**: I said...  
**Sakura**: Please calm down, Sasuke-kun.  
(A/N: Let's just assume they've already eaten their breakfast and are now waiting for Gumu's announcement about their first challenge)  
**Gumu**(on PA): Okay people! Head south until you come to a clearing. Now!  
They all groaned and went to south.

When they arrived on the clearing, they saw a huge elevated ring (like the one in Yu Yu Hakusho in the Dark Tournament.  
**Everyone**: What the hell is this!  
**Gumu**(on PA): For the first challenge, shackmates will fight one on one in the ring until the other is knocked out or has surrendered.  
**Everone**: WHAT?  
**Gumu**: Also, killing is not allowed.  
**Lee**: But...  
**Gumu**: No buts! (everyone cursed under their breath). Also, the winners for each match cannot be voted out at the end of the day.

**First Match: Uzumaki Naruto VS Tsunade**  
**Naruto**: Here I come, old lady!  
**Tsunade**: Give me your best shot!  
**Naruto**: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (12 clones appeared)  
**Tsunade**: That's useless! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (12 Tsunade clones appeared. Of course, Tsunade clones are stronger than the Naruto clones. The Tsunade clones took one Naruto clone each)  
**Tsunade**: Take this! (the original Tsunade ran towards Naruto, punched him on the face rendering him unconscious)  
**Winner:** **Tsunade by knockout.**

**Second Match: Aburame Shino VS Yamanaka Ino**  
Ino threw a kunai at Shino but he dodged it. Ino threw kunais continuously at Shino but he kept dodging it. After a few seconds, Shino couldn't move.  
**Shino**: What's happening?  
**Ino**: Liked it? While I kept throwing kunais at you, I was also throwing chakra strings at you, so now you are immobile! I win the match!  
**Shino**: That's what you think. (Shino released some flying bugs and the bugs flew towards Ino)  
**Ino**: EEK! Disgusting bugs!  
Ino ran off the ring as fast as she could while escaping the bugs.  
**Winner: Aburame Shino by surrender (obviously).**

**Third Match: Uchiha Sasuke VS Sakon  
**Sakon activates his cursed seal and ran towards Sasuke.  
**Sakon**: Tarenken! (he punched Sasuke rapidly and continuously but Sasuke turned into a log) Kawarimi! Dammit!  
**Sasuke**: Take this! Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu! (large amount of fire came out of his mouth and burned Sakon but he also turned into a log) Damn! He also used Kawarimi!  
Sakon jumped out of nowhere and kicks Sasuke on the top of his head and he fell unconscious.  
**Winner: Sakon by knockout.**

**Fourth Match: Jiraiya VS Hyuuga Neji**  
**Neji**: Byakugan! (intersecting veins appeared on Neji's temples)  
**Jiraiya**: Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (a large toad appeared. Let's assume the name of the frog is Gamamaru)  
**Gamamaru**: Suiton Teppodama! (balls of water sprouted from Gamamaru's mouth and flew towards Neji)  
**Neji**: Hakke Shou Kaiten! (he spinned fast creating a spinning dome of chakra deflecting the attack)  
After spinning, the tongue of the frog immediately whacks Neji's stomach. Then it whacked Neji's head. Neji fell on the ring.  
**Winner: Jiraiya by knockout.**

**FifthMatch: Sabaku no Temari VS Nara Shikamaru**  
Temari immediately took out her fan. She bit her thumb to reveal oozing blood. She traced the blood on the surface of her fan and did some seals.  
**Temari**:Kuchiyose Kirikiri Mai! (a white ferret with a scythe on its tail appeared)  
**Shikamaru**: How troublesome. You can't kill me with that scythe-wielding beast 'cuz killing is not allowed.  
**Temari**: Darn! Kai! (the ferret disappeared) Kamaitachi! (she waved her fan to create large gusts of wind that targeted Shikamaru)  
**Shikamaru**: What? (Shikamaru was blown away by the wind and he hit a tree and he fainted)  
**Winner: Sabaku no Temari by knockout.**

**SixthMatch: Kaguya Kimimaro VS Rock Lee  
Lee**(does a cool guy pose): With the power of youth, I shall defeat you, you monster!  
**Kimimaro**: Whatever.  
**Lee**: Why you! (he ran towards Kimimaro but Kimimaro drifted forward and tripping Lee that caused to hit the floor of the ring with his head)  
**Winner: Kaguya Kimimaro by knockout.**

**Seventh Match: Sabaku no Kankuro VS Uchiha Itachi**  
**Kankuro**:Kugutsu no Jutsu! (he revealed 3 puppets, namely, Karasu, Kuroari and Shanshuou)  
**Itachi**: Humph.  
**Kankuro**: Aren't you gonna take me seriously!  
**Itachi**: You're not worth my time. (Itachi walks away)  
**Winner: Sabaku no Kankuro by surrender.**

**EighthMatch: Haruno Sakura VS Tenten**  
Tenten threw 5 kunais, 5 shurikens and 5 senbons at Sakura. Sakura dodged them all but was cut at her shoulder.  
**Tenten**: heh-heh!  
**Sakura**: Darn it!  
**Tenten**: What're you gonna do now?  
**Sakura**: Just watch. (with the strength she learned from Tsunade, she flicked her heel at the ring and the ring began to shake. Tenten couldn't contain her balance and fell on the ring head hitting a bulging rock and fainted)  
**Winner: Haruno Sakura by knockout.**

**NinthMatch: Inuzuka Kiba VS Akasuna no Sasori**  
**Kiba**: Akamaru, Juujin Bunshin!  
**Akamaru**: Arf! (yes, sir) (Akamaru changed its appearance and into an exact duplicate of Kiba.)  
**Kiba**: Gatsuuga! (Akamaru and Kiba whirled like a twister and charged towards Sasori)  
**Sasori**: This is boring. (he ducked when the approaching attack reached him and hit Kiba from below exactly in the stomach. Kiba flew backwards and fainted and Akamaru transformed into his original appearance)  
**Winner: Akasuna no Sasori by knockout.**

**TenthMatch: Hoshigake Kisame VS Akamichi Chouji  
Chouji**: Buban Baika! Both hands! (his hands grew into oversize and rolled them into huge fists. He tried to punch Kisame but he dodged the two hands. While the hands were still stretche, he went to Chouji who didn't have time to draw back his hands to defend himself)  
**Kisame**: This is easy. (he kicked Chouji in the shin and he fainted as his hands grew back to original size)  
**Winner**: Hoshigake Kisame by knockout.

**EleventhMatch: Mitarashi Anko VS Ukon**  
Ukon immediately ran towards Anko in a swift movement.  
**Anko**: Damn, he's fast!  
**Ukon**: Tarenkyaku! (kicks Anko many times swiftly in different parts but shielded them all with her hands) Argh!  
**Anko**: Too bad! (punches Ukon hardly in the cheek which caused him to fly backwards and fainted)  
**Winner: Mitarashi Anko by knockout.**

**TwelfthMatch: Yuhi Kurenai VS Tayuya  
**Tayuya bit her finger, did some seals and formed a jutsu using her blood from the bitten finger.  
**Tayuya**: Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (three ogres with stitched mouths appeared. The three ogres charged at Kurenai)  
**Kurenai**: Uh-oh! (she dodged attacks after attacks until she was hit hard on the face by the fist of one of the ogres)  
**Tayuya**: That was fast.  
**Winner: Tayuya by knockout.**

**Thirteenth Match: Sarutobi Asume VS Shiranui Genma  
Genma**: Is this a forced fight?  
**Asuma**: I don't think so. You can guive up if you want.  
**Genma**: No way. (spits his toothpick at Asuma's face who blocked it with his swallow blade but when he put down the blade that protected him, Genma was already in front of him)  
**Asuma**: What the-!  
**Genma**: Heh-heh! (he kneed Asuma in his shin and he rolled in the ground and fainted)  
**Winner: Shiranui Genma by knockout.**

**FourteenthMatch: Jirobo VS Deidara**  
**Jirobo**: I'm not in the mood.  
**Deidara**: You aren't or are you scared?  
**Jirobo**: That trick won't work on me.  
**Deidara**: Damn! It always worked.  
**Jirobo**: Not this time. (Jirobo walks away)  
**Winner: Deidara by surrender.**

**Fifteenth Match: Sabaku no Gaara VS Kidomaru  
Kidomaru**: Ninpou Gumo Shibari! (spits out sticky web from his mouth)  
**Gaara**:...useless... (forms a sphere of sand encircling him and deflected the web)  
**Kidomaru**: Oh no!  
Gaara released sand and it covered all of Kidomaru's body.  
**Gaara**: You know, I don't care if killing is not allowed...  
**Kidomaru**: All right! I give up! (the sand loosened)  
**Winner: Sabaku no Gaara by surrender.**

**SixteenthMatch: Orochimau VS Hyuuga Hinata**  
Hinata gulped. She did not want to foght Orochimaru of all people. But she tried to be tough.  
**Hinata**: Byakugan! (intersecting appeared on the sides of Hinata's eyes)  
**Orochimaru**: Join me in Oto little girl! (he stepped forward and Hinata stepped backward)  
**Hinata**: Don't come near me! (she took another step backward)  
**Orochimaru**: If you don't want to join me, then fight me! (he suddenly moved his hand and pointed at Hinata)  
**Hinata**: AAAAAAAAAAH! (she ran out of the ring)  
**Orochimaru**: Works every time.  
**Winner: Orochimaru by surrender.**

**Seventeenth Match: Hatake Kakashi VS Maito Gai**  
**Gai**: AT LAST, I CAN DEFEAT KAKASHI! (shows his sparkling teeth)  
**Kakashi**: Whatever you say, chum.  
**Gai**: HERE I COME! (runs toward Kakashi)  
**Kakashi**: Boring. (Gai was about to punch him but Kakashi caught his hand and kicked him hard on the stomach)  
**Winner**: Hatake Kakashi by knockout.

**EighteenthMatch: Shizune VS Yakushi Kabuto**  
**Kabuto**: This is boring me!  
**Shizune**: Come on! Aren't you gonna take me seriously?  
**Kabuto**: To be honest, no!  
**Shizune**: THEN SURRENDER!  
**Kabuto**: I WILL!  
**Winner: Shizune by surrender.**

The knocked out have now regained consciousness.  
**Gumu**: Did you all have fun?  
**Naruto**: Not really.  
**Sakura**: Did you, Sasuke-kun?  
**Sasuke**: Hn.  
**Itachi**: That was boring. Considering the fact that my brother is still weak.  
**Sasuke**: Take that back you-!  
**Gumu**: That's enough!  
**Chouji**: Do you have extra chips, Gumu?  
**Ino**: Is food all you can think of?  
**Tayuya**: Noisy people!  
**Sakon**: Agreed.  
**Gumu**: I SAID-  
**Kurenai**: Can you still continue your promise on teaching me the flute?  
**Tayuya**: Of course.  
**Shikamaru**: How troublesome.  
**Temari**: For once I agree. How troublesome.  
**Kankuro**: Oh no! My sister's been influenced by that lazy bum!  
**Gaara, Shino and Neji**: ...  
**Hinata**: I'm scared! Why the evil Sannin...?  
**Naruto**: Don't worrl Hinata. It's over now.  
**Kiba**: Hey! I get to comfort her!  
**Kimimaro**: Shut up!  
**Ukon**: Agreed.  
**Jirobo**: Agreed.  
**Shizune**: Are you okay, Tonton?  
**Tonton**: errrrh hiiiiiiiiioooooo. (don't worry about me)  
**Tsunade**: That's good.  
**Orochimaru**: Had fun, Jiraiya?  
**Jiraiya**: If it's okay to talk to yoo, I'd say yes.  
**Gumu**: SHUT UP!  
**Everyone**: What?  
**Gumu**: The bship is already waiting for the eliminated contestant. Now we proceed to the voting. You may only vote those who lost in the fight. The one with the most votes loses and goes home. If there is a tie, there is also a tiebreaker. Got that?  
**Everyone**: Yes.  
**Gumu**: Okay. Voting begin! Also give a reason why you want to vote him/her.

**_VOTING:  
_Naruto-**  
I woul like to vote **_Sasuke-teme_** because he is a bastard and also dumb! He doesn't have a wide vocabulary and always says 'hn'.  
I mean what kind of word is that?  
**Sasuke-**  
You would think I would vote Itachi but I vote **_Naruto_** because he is a dobe. He is also an idiot and has no respect for the elders. He  
always think of ramen and only know about ten jutsus.  
**Sakura-  
**I vote um... maybe **_Lee_** because he always annoy me and tries to impress me with his stupid 'power of youth' statements which has  
obviously no purpose to me.  
**Kakashi-  
**I really don't care but I will vote **_Gai_** because he is so noisy and always try to beat me. He is just soooooooooo noisy about his  
'power of youth' thingy. Know what I mean?  
**Kiba-  
**Well! I would choose **_Chouji_** because he is disgusting. Even Akamaru is disgusted by him! I hate it when Akamaru hides under my  
jacket every time that fat boy eats!  
**Hinata-**  
Um-I think I would vote **_Lee-san_** because he always exaggerate about his youth and it's really annoying Naruto-kun. It also annoys  
me even though not that much.  
**Shino-**  
I would like to vote **_Yamanaka Ino_** because of her constant nonstop talking which made me stay awake until midnight last night. And  
she's so spoiled.  
**Kurenai-  
**Voting **_Gai_** is what I want because he and is 'youth' thingy are so annoying me since many years ago.  
**Shikamaru-**  
**_Gai-sensei_**. I have same reason as Kurenai-sensei.  
**Ino-  
**I really thought this over. I'm voting **_Sasuke-kun_** because even though I love him, he's the reason Sakura and I always argue.  
**Chouji-  
**I would like to vote **_Ino-san_** because she always tell me to stop eating my beloved chips!  
**Asuma-**  
Maybe, well,** _Gai_** because same reasons as Kurenai.  
**Lee-**  
With the youth, I vote **_Sasuke-san_** because he takes away the attention of my Sakura-chan!  
**Tenten-**  
It doesn't really matter. **_Gai-sensei_**. Same reasons as Kurenai-sensei.  
**Neji-  
****_Lee-san_**. I hate the 'power of youth.'  
**Gai-**  
I would vote **_Kurenai-san_** because she gives the others the urge on voting me. That is so unfair!  
**Anko-  
****_Gai_**. Same reasons as Kurenai. Gee, many are voting on Gai a lot.  
**Genma-**  
_**Asuma-san**_ because last night, he always persuade me to play Go. That was the reason I wanted to beat him in the fight and vote  
him.  
**Shizune-**  
**_Kabuto_** because I always feel uneasy when I'm with him in the shack.  
**Tsunade-  
**I vote **_Naruto_** because HE CALLED ME AN OLD LADY!  
**Jiraiya-  
****_Naruto_** because he called me a pervert!  
**Orochimaru-  
****_Itachi_** because I don't want someone stronger than me in the island!  
**Kabuto-  
****_Tenten_**because she only knows weapon-throwing.  
**Sakon-  
**_**Kiba**_ because I'mallergic to dogs.  
**Ukon-  
****_Kiba_**. Sakon and I are both allergic to dogs.  
**Tayuya-**  
**_Gai_**because he is soooooooooo annoying about 'youth' thing he brags about.  
**Kidomaru-**  
**_Itachi_** because his cold glares give me the creeps.  
**Jirobo-**  
I choose**_Itachi_** because he gives up on a fight. I would have picked Kabuto-sama but he's Orochimaru-sama's right-hand.  
**Kimimaro-  
**I choose-whatshisname-**_Lee_** because he is weak.  
**Gaara-  
**Doesn't matter. **_Lee_** and same reasons with bone guy.  
**Temari-  
****_Shikamaru_** because he is lazy and always says 'how troublesome.'  
**Kankuro-**  
_**Kiba**_ because I hate dogs.  
**Itachi-**  
**_My brother_** because he is weak.  
**Kisame-  
**_**Chouji**_ because there were many scattered chips on the shack last night because of him and I had to clean it up!  
**Deidara-  
****_Jirobo_** becausehe gave up on his fight on me.  
**Sasori-**  
That **_Gai_** person because whenever I go near him, he starts a youth speech.

**Results:  
Naruto-3  
Ino-2  
Sasuke-4  
Neji-0  
Shikamaru-1  
Lee-5  
Itachi-3  
Tenten-1  
Kiba-3  
Chouji-2  
Ukon-0  
Kurenai-1  
Asuma-1  
Jirobo-1  
Kidomaru-  
Hinata-0  
Gai-8  
Kabuto-1**

Gumu: I'm sorry Gai but you have to say goodbye.  
Lee: No! not Gai-sensei!  
Those who voted Gai: All right!  
Gai: Goodbye, everyone. Too bad I was elimi-  
Kakashi: Save it.  
Gai: GOODBYE! Be careful Lee!  
Lee: I will do my best, Gai-sensei!

Then Gai boarded the ship and went back to the docks where they first saw the ship and to go back to Konoha.

Gumu: ALL OF YOU! BACK TO THE COMMON GROUNDS!

TBC

* * *

**That was long. I will put up triangles in the next chapter. Maybe even one-on-one pairings.**

**Please help me. Who should be eliminated next? Here is the list. The italized names are your choices on who should be eliminated next.**

1. **Uzumaki Naruto  
**2. **Uchiha Sasuke**  
3. **Haruno Sakura  
**4. **Hatake Kakashi  
**5. **Inuzuka Kiba  
**6. **Hyuuga Hinata**  
7. **Aburame Shino**  
8. **Yuhi Kurenai**  
9. **Nara Shikamaru**  
10. **Yamanaka Ino**  
11. _Akamichi Chouji  
_12. **Sarutobi Asuma  
**13. **Rock Lee**  
14. **Tenten  
**15. **Hyuuga Neji  
**16. _Mitarashi Anko  
_17. _Shiranui Genma_  
18. **Shizune  
**19. **Tsunade**  
20. **Jiraiya  
**21. **Orochimaru  
**22. **Yakushi Kabuto**  
23. **Sakon**  
24. **Ukon**  
25. **Tayuya**  
26. _Jirobo_  
27. _Kidomaru  
_28. _Kaguya Kimimaro_  
29. **Sabaku no Gaara**  
30. **Sabaku no Kankuro  
**31. **Sabaku no Temari**  
32. _Uchiha Itachi  
_33. _Hoshigake Kisame  
_34. _Deidara  
_35. **Akasuna no Sasori**

**WICT: Please review.**


	3. Day 2

**Oh yes! Here is the new chapter or Day 2 of Survive on the Island of no Return. Here you will see love triangles and pairings. Enjoy.**

**Remaining contestants:  
Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Asuma, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Anko, Genma, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Kimimaro, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori**

**WICT: This is Day 2. It will be very long.  
Gaara: Whatever.  
Temari: Please enjoy.  
Kankuro: Make Temari say the disclaimer.  
Temari: WHAT?  
WICT: Ok. Go on, Temari.  
Temari: Fine. WICT does not own Naruto. Just the hyper Gumu and the damned island. Done. Sheesh.**

* * *

**_Day Two  
_Truth or Dare Challenge and Love Triangles**

**The contestants were eating breakfast in the common grounds...  
Ino**: CHOUJI! Why are you eating chips for breakfast?  
**Chouji**: Because I want to.  
**Kiba**: You're impossible, Chouji.  
**Temari**: How troublesome.  
**Tenten**: Kankuro was right. You ARE influenced by Shikamaru, Temari-san.  
**Kankuro**: See? Told ya!  
**Sakura**: Are you hungry, Sasuke-kun?  
**Sasuke**: Hn.  
**In another conversation...  
Orochimaru**: Why don't you join me in Oto, Itachi?  
**Itachi**: Because I'm not interested.  
**Kisame**: Stop persuading him, Orochimaru!  
**Orochimaru**: Hey, former partner! Convince him!  
**Sasori**: Sorry, former partner. I can't.  
**Deidara**: Heh-heh.  
**In another conversation...**  
**Shino**: ...  
**Gaara**: ...  
**Neji**: ...  
**In another conversation...**  
**Asuma**: KAKASHI! Stop reading that book!  
**Jiraiya**: Are you mocking my masterpiece book, Asuma?  
**Tsunade**: Everybody's mocking your perverted book, Jiraiya.  
**Kurenai**: I couldn't agree more.  
**Genma**: Uh-huh. So perverted, Jiraiya-sama.  
**Anko**: Where did you think of that book, anyway?  
**Jiraiya**: When I was young, I saw Tsunade naked in the shower and...  
**Everyone**: WHAT? (except Kakashi) (Tsunade puched him in the face)  
**Kakashi**: Whatever.  
**In another conversation...**  
**Sakon**: Are you busy, Tayuya?  
**Tayuya**: No. Why?  
**Ukon**: Are you busy, Tayuya?  
**Sakon**: I asked her first!  
**Ukon**: So?  
**Kimimaro**: What a love triangle.  
**Kidomaru**: Agreed.  
**Jirobo**: Agreed.

**Later on...**  
**Gumu**(on PA): For today's challenge, you will be randomly grouped into eleven groups of three. That means two contestants who are random will not be able to do the contest. Those two will not be eliminated and are also excused from the challenge. You will not come back to the grounds until you do all of your dares. The first five teams to come back will not be voted out for today. The teams that will come back at 3:00pm or hasn't yet arrived at the designated time, all members of those team/s will automatically be candidates for elimination. If teams aside from the first five come back before three, those team/s will select one member of the team to be a candidate.  
Before I tell you the challenge itself, here are the teams:  
**Team 1: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino  
Team 2: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari  
Team 3: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba  
Team 4: Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee  
Team 5: Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya  
Team 6: Sakon, Tayuya, Ukon  
Team 7: Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma  
Team 8: Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara, Hoshigake Kisame  
Team 9: Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Kankuro, Akamichi Chouji  
Team 10: Kaguya Kimimaro, Kidomaru, Jirobo  
Team 11: Yakushi Kabuto, Shizune, Uchiha Itachi  
Extras: Shiranui Genma and Mitarashi Anko**

**Gumu**: One member ofeach team shall pick a piece ofpaper from a boxthe staff has secretly place in Kakashi's shack last night. Each team will be given three dares. After that, head to the forest and you know the rest. Remember there are cameras all over the island.  
One member from each team picked a piece ofpaper carefull from the box.  
Here are the dares:  
**Sasuke,Sakura and Shino:  
**1. Steal Kakashi's perverted book.  
2. One of you slap Itachi on the face.  
3. Steal Chouji's chips.  
**Ino,Shikamaru and Temari:**  
1. Pull a prank on Orochimaru.  
2. Steal Tonton temporarily from Shizune.  
3. One of you kiss Neji's cheek.  
**Naruto, Hinata and Kiba:**  
1. Cut Ino's hair shorter.  
2. Get Kakashi to remove his mask.  
3. Insult Itachi.  
**Neji, Tenten and Lee**  
1. Hit Itachi on the right shoulder with a senbon.  
2. Get Temari's fan.  
3. Win an arm wrestle with Tsunade.  
**Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya**  
1. Slap Itachi on the butt.  
2. Get Kisame's sword, the Samehada.  
3. Take Asuma's katana.  
**Sakon,Tayuya and Ukon:  
**1. Touch Neji's hair.  
2. Spit on Itachi's face.  
3. Cut some pieces of Orochimaru's hair.  
**Kakashi,Kurenai and Asuma:**  
1. Make Kakashi stop reading his book until designated time.  
2. Insult Tsunade.  
3. Accept the power of youth.  
**Sasori,Deidara and Kisame:  
**1. Call Chouji a fat boy and porky.  
2. Take Gaara's gourd.  
3. Mock the power of youth.  
**Gaara, Kankuro and Chouji:  
**1. Throw a stone at Itachi.  
2. Make Gaara shout 'I love flowers.'  
3. Make Chouji stop eating chips.  
**Kimimaro,Kidomaru and Jirobo:  
**1. Insult Kabuto.  
2. Slap Sasuke on the face.  
3. Steal Tayuya's flute.  
**Kabuto, Shizune and Itachi:**  
1. Make Itachi kiss Sasuke on the cheek.  
2. Make Kabuto and Shizune kiss each other.  
3. Make Shizune and Itachi kiss each other.

**Everyone:** WHAT KIND OF DARES ARE THESE?  
**Gumu**: BEGIN!

**Sasori,Deidara and Kisame:**  
**Deidara**: Well? What now?  
**Sasori**: Ahem The power of youth is stupid. We are mocking it. It is dumb. One dare complete.  
**Kisame**(looks at Chouji walking the other way): HEY! FAT BOY! PORKY!  
They ran away fast after the yelling of Kisame.  
**Deidara**: One more dare to go.

**Kabuto, Shizune and Itachi:**  
**Shizune**: We are not doing any of these dares!  
**Kabuto**: Itachi can kiss Sasuke on the cheek but the rest is a no-no. (Suddenly, Itachi pushed Kabuto towards Shizune making them kiss each other accidentally)  
**Kabuto**(recovering from the kiss and Shizune blushes): What did you do that for?  
**Itachi**: One down two to go. (suddenly, Ino, Shikamaru and Temari walked towards them)  
**Ino**: Um..Shizune? (walks towards Shizune)  
**Shizune**: Yes?  
Ino took Tonton quickly from Shizune and Ino and her team ran away quickly)  
**Ino**: Two more. (they continued running until Neji, tenten and Lee appeared in front of them)  
**Temari**: AAAARRRRRRRGHHHHH!  
**Neji**: What?  
**Shikamaru**: Can you let Temari kiss you on the cheek?  
**Tenten**: WHAT?  
**Lee**: _This is good. They don't know I got over Sakura now and I have my eyes on Tenten. You're going down Neji.  
_**Neji**: Urm...fine if she gives us her fan.  
**Temari**: Deal. (she gave Neji her fan nad she kissed Neji on the cheek and Temari's team walked away)  
**Neji**: We need to find Tsunade-sama and win an arm wrestle with her. I'm sure Orochimaru is also there so we can prank on him too.  
**Lee**: I don't like the idea of pranking Orochimaru.  
**Lee**: We could splash him with water and run away while he is still recovering.  
**Neji**: Fine. (they took a bucket from nowhere in the forest and filled it with water)

**Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya  
Orochimaru**: We can get Samehada and Asuma's katana but we can't slap Itachi on the butt.  
**Tsunade**: Who asked you?  
**Jiraiya**: Can you give me ideas for my latest Icha Icha Paradise volume?  
**Tsunade**: PERVERT!  
**Neji**(coming out from the bushes with his team): Um...Tsunade-sama?  
**Tsunade**: What is it, Neji?  
**Lee**: I challenge you to an arm wrestle!  
**Jiraiya**: WHAT? You know you can't match the monstrous strength of a monster.  
**Tsunade**: Baka! (hits Jiraya on the head)  
**Tenten**: Please let him win. This is our dare.  
**Tsunade**: Fine but you'll treat me to 20 bottles of sake when we get back to Konoha.  
**Neji**: Deal.  
Lee and Tsunade got ready for an arm wrestle on a tree stump. Because of their dea, Tsunade just let Lee beat her.  
**Tsunade**: Fine. I lost but don't forget our deal.  
**Lee**: YES, HOKAGE-SAMA!  
**Tenten**: By the way...  
**Jiraiya**: What?  
Tenten quickly splashed Orochimaru with water from the bucket they got and they ran away. They went back to the common grounds.  
**FIRST TEAM TO COME BACK: Team 4: Neji, Tenten and Lee**  
**Orochimaru**(dripping wet): HOW DARE THEY? (Jiraiya and Tsunade were laughing their heads off)

**Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma**  
**Kurenai**: Kakashi! Stop reading your book! It's in the dare!  
**Kakashi**: But I can't help it.  
**Asuma**: Kakashi!  
**Kurenai**: Stop reading thet perverted book! Just for today!  
**Kakashi**: Fine! But Kurenai will go out with me when we go home.  
**Kurenai**: What?  
**Asuma**: WHAT! She won't!  
**Kurenai**: If that's what it takes for you to stop reading your book, fine!  
**Kakashi**: Asuma! Please accept the power of youth.  
**Asuma**: You do it. (Sasuke, Sakura and Shino appeared in front of them)  
**Kurenai**: What do you want?  
**Shino**: We want to talk to Kakashi-sensei.  
**Kakashi**: Is this part of your dare? (Sasuke walked towards Kakashi)  
**Sasuke**: Actually, it is. (he quickly took the closed book in Kakashi's hand and ran away with the rest of the team)  
**Kakashi**: NOOO! THEY TOOK MY BOOK!  
**Kurenai**: Good riddance.  
**Asuma**: We still have to accept the power of youth.  
**Kurenai**: I lile the power of youth Gai and Lee always talk about. I accept it. There. Two dares are done.  
They walked and stopped in front of Tsunade's team.  
**Orochimaru**: Hey, Asuma! Give us your katana.  
**Asume**(gulps): Here. (Asuma gave his katana to Orochimaru)  
**Asuma**: By the way, Tsunade's an idiot.  
**Tsunade**: WHAT? (Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma ran back to the grounds)  
**Second team to finish: Team 7: Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma**

**Sasuke, Sakura and Shino  
**They were walking looking for either Chouji to steal his chips or Itachi to slap him on the face.  
**Sasuke**: This is boring.  
**Sakura**: You're absolutely right, Sasuke-kun.  
**Shino**: _'Why does she only think of that Uchiha? That settles it! I'll make a move on her right now. I'll make her like me.'  
_**Sasuke**: Hn.  
**Shino**: Let's hurry. (he took Sakura's hand and dragged her on a faster pace) Huury, Uchiha.  
**Sakura**(blushing): _'Why is he holding my hand. It's not that he likes me. Or is he?'  
_**Sasuke**: _'Why is that creep holding her hand? What am I thinking? Of course I don't care! I sure hope I don't. _

(A/N: Okay. Let's fast forward the time. Tsunade's team took the Samehada from Kisame. Kimimaro's team already insulted Kabuto and steal Tayuya's flute. Sakon's team was allowed by Orochimaru to cut a little piece of his hair. Shizune and Itachi still wouldn't kiss each other.Naruto cut Ino's hair. And Chouji was forbidden to eat chips or else Gaara would tear him to pieces)

**Sakon, Tayuya and Ukon**  
**Ukon**: Hey, Tayuya. Tonight, will you go with me to the forest and go moongazing?  
**Sakon**: Not unless I vote you out and you get eliminated, brother!  
**Tayuya**: Silly boys.

**Kimimaro, Kidomaru and Jirobo  
Kimimaro**: Let's just forget about the other dares and get us all voted out.  
**Kidomaru**: Agreed.  
**Jirobo**: Agreed.

**Kabuto, Shiune and Itachi:**  
They were walking, juat walking until Gaara, Kankuro and Chouji appeared in front of them.  
**Kabuto**: What do you want?  
**Kankuro**: This doesn't concern you.  
**Shizune**: What is it then?  
**Chouji**: This. (he hit Itachi off-guard with a rock)  
**Kabuto**(frightened): Uh-oh. (Gaara's team ran as fast as possible away from them.)

(A/N: Okay. After that, Itachi was slaughtered by the other teams who has dares that involves him and in a miracle, they accomplished their dares that involved Itachi.)

**_In the common grounds (already 3:15 and the failing teams were called back)  
_Here are the results:**  
**First Five Teams: Team 4: Neji, Tenten and Lee  
Team 7: Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma  
Team 1: Sasuke, Sakura and Shino  
Team 8: Sasori, Deidara and Kisame  
Team 5: Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya**

Other Accomplished Teams: Team 2: Shikamaru, Ino and Temari  
Team 3: Naruto, Hinata and Kiba  
Team 6: Sakon, Tayuya and Ukon  
Team 9: Gaara, Kankuro and Chouji

Failing Teams: Team 10: Kimimaro, Kidomaru and Jirobo  
Team 11: Kabuto, Shizune and Itachi

**Genma**: Did you all have fun?  
**Naruto**: NO!  
**Tsunade**: Genma, Anko, you were lucky you were excused from the challenge.  
**Jiraiya**: It was tiring.  
**Gumu**(on PA): Attention! For the other accomplished teams, select one member from your team to be a candidata for elimination. And for the failing teams, all members will be candidates. (the other accomplished teams chose one member from their team)  
**Here are the candidates:  
1. Ino  
2. Kiba  
3. Ukon  
4. Chouji  
5. Kimimaro  
6. Kidomaru  
7. Jirobo  
8. Kabuto  
9. Shizune  
10. Itachi**

**Gumu**: Now from the ten, give me your votes:  
Here are the votings:  
**Naruto-**  
**_Kiba_** because during the challenge, he always try to get Hinata-chan's attention.  
**Sasuke-**  
**_Itachi_** because since I can't kill him, he might as well leave.  
**Sakura-  
_Chouji_** because he's disgusting. That's all.  
**Kakashi-**  
**_Itachi_** because he always tell me how weak I am compared to him.  
**Kiba-**  
**_Ukon_** because he's allergic to dogs. (see Day One)  
**Hinata-**  
**_Itachi_** because he scares me.  
**Shino-**  
**_Ino_** again because she is noisy and spoiled.  
**Kurenai-  
_Kimimaro_** because I can't stand the sight of bones going out of one's body.  
**Ino-  
_Chouji_** because of his stupid chips.  
**Shikamaru-**  
Doesn't matter. **_Ukon_**. He's a parasite.  
**Chouji-  
_Ino_**. Same reasons as yesterday. (see Day One)  
**Asuma-**  
_**Kidomaru**_ because I have arachnophobia. I just realized.  
**Lee-  
_Itachi_** because he's cooler than me!  
**Tenten-**  
**_Chouji_**. Same reasons as Sakura.  
**Neji-**  
**_Kiba_**. So noisy.  
**Anko-**  
**_Itachi_** because he gave me the creeps this morning at breakfast.  
**Genma-**  
I don't care really. **_Ukon_**. I just hate him.  
**Shizune-**  
**_Itachi_**. He made Kabuto my first kis! ARGH!  
**Tsunade-  
_Chouji_**. Same reasons as Sakura.  
**Jiraiya-**  
**_Kiba_** because he's just like Naruto.  
**Orochimaru-  
_Itachi_** because he won't join me in Oto!  
**Kabuto-  
_Shizune_**! She stole my first kiss!  
**Kimimaro-  
_Shizune_** because Kabuto-sama says so.  
**Kidomaru-  
_Jirobo_** because he's big and always take up space.  
**Jirobo-**  
**_Kidomaru_** because he called me big.  
**Sakon-  
_Ukon_** because he always make a move on Tayuya.  
**Tayuya-**  
**_Chouji_** because he's fat.  
**Ukon-**  
Since I can't vote Sakon, **_Kiba_** because I'm allergic to dogs.  
**Gaara-**  
**_Chouji_**. Disgusting.  
**Kankuro**-  
**_Itachi_** because he sends shivers down my spine.  
**Temari-**  
**_Ino_ because I like Shikamaru and Shikamaru is close to her.  
Itachi-**  
_**Shizune**_ because she's stubborn.  
**Kisame-**  
**_Chouji_** because he's a porky.  
**Deidara-  
_Kimimaro_**. We're not close.  
**Sasori-  
_Kidomaru_**. I hate spiders.

**Results:  
Ino- 3  
Kiba- 4  
Ukon- 4  
Chouji- 7  
Kimimaro- 2  
Kidomaru- 3  
Jirobo- 1  
Kabuto- 0  
Shizune- 3  
Itachi- 8**

**Gumu**: It's Itachi's turn to say goodbye. Last words, Itachi?  
**Itachi**: It's good to leave.  
**Deidara**: Give oure hellos to the other Akatsukis especially Zetsu, Tobi and the leader.  
**Itachi**: I'll do that. Goodbye, weak brother.  
**Sasuke**: WHY YOU-!  
**Sakura**: Calm down, Sasuke-kun.  
**Shino**: _'She's worrying about him again.'  
_**Gumu**: Step on board, Itachi.  
Itachi boarded the ship and left.  
**Gumu**: BACK TO THE GROUNDS!

**TBC**

* * *

**WICT: That was long. Whew! Anyway, here ere the remaining contestants:  
1. Uzumaki Naruto  
2. Uchiha Sasuke  
3. Haruno Sakura  
4. Hatake Kakashi  
5. Inuzuka Kiba  
6. Hyuuga Hinata  
7. Aburame Shino  
8. Yuhi Kurenai  
9. Nara Shikamaru  
10. Yamanaka Ino  
11. Akamichi Chouji  
12. Sarutobi Asuma  
13. Rock Lee  
14. Tenten  
15. Hyuuga Neji  
16. Mitarashi Anko  
17. Shiranui Genma  
18. Shizune  
19. Tsunade  
20. Jiraiya  
21. Orochimaru  
22. Yakushi Kabuto  
23. Sakon  
24. Ukon  
25. Tayuya  
26. Jirobo  
27. Kidomaru  
28. Kaguya Kimimaro  
29. Sabaku no Gaara  
30. Sabaku no Kankuro  
31. Sabaku no Temari  
32. Hoshigake Kisame  
33. Deidara  
34. Akasuna no Sasori**

**Please review...**


End file.
